Crossed Hearts
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Lois and Selina bump into each other at a club, will Lois and Selina be able to find the true love they both seek? Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Crossed Hearts**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Batman/Superman crossover**

**Selina Kyle/Catwoman**

**Lois Lane**

**Superman/Clark Kent**

**Batman/Bruce Wayne**

**Vickie Vale**

**Paulette Eaton (OFC)**

_Lois and Selina bump into each other at a club, will Lois and Selina be able to find the true love they both seek? Femslash_

**Romance/Drama**

Chapter 1: **Lasting Impressions**

Lois Lane walked into The Pink Lotus, a new lesbian club that just opened the night her divorce from Clark Kent came through. She walked up to the bar and sat down.

A young Asian bartender walked up to Lois, giving her a flirty smile. "Hey there cutie, I'm Gina, what will you have?"

"A Gin and Tonic please." Lois said, smiling back. "Coming right up." Gina declared, leaving Lois alone for a few seconds. As she was waiting for her drink, Lois looked around the club, taking in its atmosphere. The atmosphere in the Pink Lotus was free-wheeling. Lois made a mental note to herself that she would visit this club again.

As she came to this decision, Rosa came back with the drink Lois ordered. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Rosa." Lois replied.

"Put it on my tab, Rosa." said an unexpected but familiar voice from Lois' right.

The brunette woman turned to the voice and found herself face to face with the stunningly beautiful Selina Kyle, wearing a royal blue blouse and black denim jeans from Frederick's of Hollywood, along with black leather boots with laces. In the woman's hand was a small, black leather purse. When Lois saw Selina's face, Lois' eyes widened in disbelief ...

"Hey, Lois. You awake?" Selina's voice snapped Lois out of her stare.

"Oh, uh ... yeah, hey Selina." Lois stammered. "It's just ... I never thought I'd see you, of all people, in here."

"This is one of my favorite haunts to hang at. I love coming in here and cutting loose for a while." Selina said.

"Let me ask you something, Lois?" "Sure, go ahead Selina." Lois said. "Do you still like me, Lois? I mean I did accuse you so many times of trying to steal Bruce from me."

Lois smiled at Selina.

"It's a long story, Selina." Lois replied. "And I'd rather not discuss it here."

"Ok, Lois, I'll tell you what ... why don't we find a place more comfortable?"

"I'd like that very much, Selina." Lois agreed, getting up from the bar. Selina followed suit, Selina smiled at Rosa as she paid for Lois' drink. The two women left together, drawing smiles from the other patrons as they walked out of the Pink Lotus. "So Selina, want to share a cab?" "Sure Lois." The ride to Lois' was relativly quiet, until the cab pulled into Lois' driveway.

Selina was already slipping off her denim jacket as she and Lois entered the house where Lois now stayed. Selina had been here plenty of times with their other friends, and yet she was still in awe. By the time the door clicked shut, Selina was in Lois' arms. They were kissing and moving against each other and it seemed like a slow, graceful and irresistible dance to Lois. Selina moved Lois' hands down to her saucy ass, Lois gave it a little squeeze.

"You're a naughty one, eh Lois?" Selina giggled a little in response before kissing Lois on the neck.

"Mmmmm..." moaned Lois as she felt Selina's hands slide under her miniskirt.

Slowly Selina removed Lois' soaked panties and tossed them aside, Lois took Selina by the hand and led her into the bedroom. Once there the two new lovers moved towards the bed and let themselves fall onto it. Selina buried her face in Lois' white silk blouse, causing Lois to moan softly.

"Please, Sel ...ina please, DON'T STOP!" the smaller woman pleaded.

Selina unbuttoned Lois' blouse and pulled it off her shoulders, revealing her pink silk bra.

"Oh, Lois, I was never interested in Clark or Bruce, just you. It has always been you." Selina whispered as she stroked Lois' silky smooth face.

Lois leaned up and pressed her lips against Selina's and rolled her over. Now that Lois was on top, she slowly took off Selina's cream white shirt, revealing the black lace bra that she was wearing underneath.

"Selina, you are gorgeous." Lois murmured.

"OH, L-LOISS! NOW! PLEASE I NEED YOU TO TAKE ME RIGHT NOW!" Selina screamed.

Lois slowly parted Selina's thighs and slid a finger inside of her, then Lois started moving it in and out of Selina.

"Oh, God! This feels great! Lois Mmmmm!" Selina moaned loudly.

Lois smiled and leaned in for another kiss. As she kissed Selina, Lois reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a large black strap-on. Lois saw Selina smile gleefully as she watched Lois put the toy around her slender waist. Lois entered Selina slowly, very slowly.

Lois kept going as far as she could inside Selina. Selina started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Lois vibrate like a tuning fork.

It didn't take long for Selina to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Lois' crotch and waist. Then the brunette beauty collapsed into her new lover's arms.

Lois and Selina fell asleep in each other's arms sometime later. Lois woke up first and saw that it was almost three in the afternoon.

"Aw geez, I didn't know it was so late." the reporter groaned. "Oh, man. Perry is gonna be so pissed."

"Mmmmm ... what's wrong, Lois?" Selina asked.

"We overslept, Selina ... I'm late. I've got to get..."

Selina pulled Lois back into bed with her and gave Lois a long passionate kiss on the lips. "Don't worry. Jimmy called and said that you don't have to come in today."

"Oh good." Lois breathed a sigh of relief.

Selina smiled at Lois. "Come on babe, I've got a surprise for you." Selina whispered.

"Really?" Lois asked with hope in her voice.

Selina took Lois into the bathroom, where Lois was greeted with a welcome sight. The bathtub was filling up slowly with water.

"Surprise babe." Selina whispered in Lois' ear.

"Oh, Selina, you're amazing." Lois complimented with unrestrained glee.

A few moments later they were stepping into the tub together. Selina got in behind Lois and started massaging her shoulders, gently working out the tension in Lois' tired muscles.

"Mmmmm ... Selina, that feels wonderful." Lois moaned. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"My best friend Elaine taught me. She taught me all about the pressure points in the human body and how to relieve pain with massage."

"Well remind me to ask you to do this again the next time I get really tense." Lois said in a near whisper.

Selina slid her right hand down into the water, sliding two fingers inside of Lois' pussy. Lois closed her eyes and moaned.

"You like?" Selina whispered as she licked Lois' left ear slowly.

"Uh-huh!" Sheva moaned as she felt Jill go deeper inside of her. "Ohhh! Jill! YES! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! AHHHH!"

Selina moved her fingers faster, causing Lois to buck wildly splashing water onto the linoleum floor. Selina leaned against Lois. Selina could feel that Lois was near orgasm, so Selina sped up her attack.

"Ooooohhhh ... S-Selina ... K-KEEP GO-GOING OH GOD!" Lois moaned.

Then Lois came, dousing Selina's hand with her fulfillment.

"Thank you, Selina." Lois gasped as she turned around and faced the other woman, who is holding up her cum drenched hand. Lois took Selina's hand in hers and began sucking her lover's fingers clean of her cream.

"Come on Selina, let's take this back to the bedroom." Lois said in a seductive tone which Selina had never heard from her before. Selina and Lois got out of the tub and toweled off before going into Lois' bedroom, while Selina got on the bed and laid on her back Lois took the time to head to a small table in the right hand corner of the room and grab one of the six strap-on dildos that she had in her collection of sex toys she had collected. The strap-on Sheva chose was red, 6" long and 2.5" in diameter. She slipped into the strap-on's black leather harness, fastening it around her waist.

Selina eagerly got down on her hands and knees when she saw Lois coming toward her wearing the strap-on dildo she selected, knowing what was to come.

Lois positioned herself behind Selina and carefully slid the plastic cock into the former thief's tight asshole. Lois firmly gripped Selina' s firm butt and pistoned her plastic phallus in and out of Selina's asshole with lustful abandon. For Selina, this was a wonderful feeling, being fucked in the ass. This was her favorite form of sexual intercourse, and with the way that Lois was fucking her, Selina realized that her friend and now lover was also aware of this fact.

"Oh, yes, Lois!" Selina shouted, going wild with lust. "Please! Fuck me hard! Please, Lois!"

Lois eagerly fucked Selina even harder, causing the taller brunette to shudder with delight, her moans increasing in intensity as Lois did her business.

Selina shrieked as she was hit with another stunning orgasm that left her exhausted but satisfied. Lois slid her strap-on out of Selina's ass and gathered the beautiful older woman in her arms, kissing her passionately on the mouth. Even though she was completly exhausted, Selina returned Lois' kiss with equal passion.

A little while later Selina had showered and was about to leave when Lois woke up and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Going home?" Lois asked, Selina nodded with a sad smile. Yeah, I'm sorry Lois, I had a wonderful time withe you, I just don't think we should complicate things with our feelings.. N-not that I don't have-." "Selina sweetie, it's okay I understand. Go home and take care of yourself, I'll be right here when you are ready.." Lois said with a smirk.

"All right, thanks Lois." Selina said, smiling back at the naked reporter. "Hey Lois, could you come to the Wayne Industries dinner party tonight please?" Selina asked. "Come here." Lois said.

Selina walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, then Lois sat up and pulled Lois into a heated kiss. "I'll be there baby." Selina said after she pulled back from Lois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 **

Lois Lane's Office, Daily Planet

12:45 PM (Local Time)

Lois Lane was working late on an article about Superman's latest battle with Lex Luthor, she had to interview Luthor's girlfriend/bodyguard Mercy, who was recovering at Metropolis General Hospital. Lois didn't really care for Lex, but she knew that she had to do her job without judgement.

Just then there was a light tap on her door, Lois looked up and saw Selina standing there holding a picnic basket in her right hand.

"Hey Lois, how are you doing?" the tall brunette asked. "Tired and a little hungry, Selina." Lois said as she smiled at her gorgeous girlfriend. "I think that I can do something about that, Lois sweetie."

Lois blushed as Selina took the seat across from Lois and put the basket on Lois' desk.  
"I hope you like smoked ham and peach cobbler, Lois."

"Oooh they are my favorites, h-how did you know that?" Selina smiled and licked her lips suggestively.

"I have my ways, Lois." Selina impiled. "I bet you do, my dear." Lois replied.

The women ate the food and engaged in friendly conversation. "Are you done for the day, Lois?" Selina asked as she threw the paper plates away.

"Until 3:00, why?" Lois answered. Selina walked over to Lois and hugged her.

"I want to take you home and make you scream my name until you have to come back here." Lois felt her pussy become wet as she listened to Selina's sexually charged words, Lois closed her eyes and sighed.

"What time is the benefit tonight?" Lois asked.

"From 9:00 to Midnight." Selina said, Lois smiled and kissed her girlfriend's lips gently.

"I'll be there, I just bought a new dress that I've been dying to wear, I hope you like it, Selina." Lois said.

"Lois, you have great tastes and I know that whatever you wear that you and I will turn the most heads at that party tonight." Selina reassurred her before planting a chaste kiss on Lois' left cheek.

That night Lois went home early, she showered and went through her closet for something to wear, Lois smiled when she saw the perfect dress to wear to the benefit, her brand new black maxi dress with her favorite black high heels. Once Lois was dressed she applied a small amount of makeup to her face along with her Cherry Obsession lipstick and her perfume "Goddess" Lois felt her heartbeat speed up a little, she hoped that Selina would like her dress.

Across town Selina was also getting ready for the benefit, she was only going for two reasons: (1) To show Bruce that she had moved on since their breakup and (2) To be with Lois Lane in public and let everyone know that they were a couple. Selina put on her "Angel" bra and panties set before opening the doors to her walk-in closet, Selina chose her One Heart Wonder Strapless Black Dress and a pair of black pumps. Selina smiled as she applied her lipstck before she grabbed her purse and keys and left her apartment.

Selina arrived at Lois' house at 8:15 in a black stretch limosuine, she got out and walked up to the reporter's door and knocked. Lois opened the door and was greeted with Selina smiling at her offering Lois her right hand.

"I'm looking for the most beautiful woman in Metropolis to escort to the Wayne Foundation's fund raiser tonight, might you be the fair lady that I'm looking for?" Selina asked as Lois blushed a deep red.

"Yes, I am the woman that you are looking for." Lois answered before she took Selina's hand. Selina leads Lois to the limo and opens the door for her.

"After you, Lois." Selina said with a smile. "Thank you, Selina." Lois replied before getting into the car and Selina quickly following her.

"Wow, you look gorgeous as always Selina." Lois complimented. "Thank you Lois, you look really sexy yourself tonight." Selina replied.

"Thank you Selina, I was hoping you would like it." Lois said.

"Oh I do like it, Lois." Selina reassured her date. Lois leaned over and kissed Selina for the first time that evening, she smiled at the softness of her girlfriend's lips.

"We'd better not spend too much time alone tonight." Lois said. "Huh, why not babe?" Selina asked, confused.

"The combination of your sexy dress, your perfume, and your lips I might not be able to control myself if we're alone." Lois said in a seductive tone. "I'm counting on it, Lois." Selina replied.


End file.
